As it relates to financial crimes, fraud techniques have evolved to a point where it has become more difficult to determine that fraud is occurring based on browser information or from a technology standpoint. Fraudsters have been spending effort on perpetrating imposter fraud, which relates to convincing a customer to transfer money (e.g., send a wire) to the fraudster. Thus, since it is the customer transferring the money, the fraud might not be detected based on analysis of technological resources.